


Black eyes for plushies, a fair deal?

by valy_urse



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chuck Lives, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Short One Shot, Yancy Becket Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valy_urse/pseuds/valy_urse
Summary: Raleigh was wasn't so sure about going on a date with this David from Tinder, but he promised to try and be more out-going so he accepted. What he didn't expect from a Tinder date was to be ruined when a dog was suddenly thrust into his arms by an angry aussie. Goddammit, this has been a normal date until now. Why did it had to be him?





	Black eyes for plushies, a fair deal?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This was supposed to be a promptfill but it got so out of hand that it doesn't even resemble what I initialy planned. Oh well, I just hope that you'll have fun reading it at least a little bit as much as I had while writing it. Enjoy!

This couldn’t be farther from how Raleigh envisioned his Saturday night would end. He was sitting on a curb, with a slowly blackening eye, covered in dried dog slobber and with a hole in his favorite navy blue sweater. He sent another silent glare at the man that kept cooing and petting his dog beside him.

His date turned into a disaster and on top of that he had no ride home since David, the guy he was with a the theme park left him here, so he had to call Yancy and ask him to pick him up. Yancy accepted since he was a good brother, but not before laughing at him and made him promise to tell him how everything happened, in detail. 

Even his phone had the screen cracked. He must have landed on it since he usually kept it in his back pocket. He kept his face impassive so he won’t give away his anger and disappointment. He knew that agreeing to a date with a guy from Tinder was a 50-50 chance of being a bust, but not like this. He cursed the day he caved and promised to both Mako and Yancy that he would try to get out more and not spend all his free time on Netflix or reading whatever came his way, being it books or fanfiction. Both of them insisted that all that reading was messing with his sense of reality, and him, being the sucker that he is, agreed with them and got himself a profile on Tinder.

He couldn’t take silence anymore so Raleigh turned to the stranger sitting beside him and asked “Are you always this violent? Because I don’t think that a plushie is worth a life-ban from the park – for both of us, might I add – however cute or cuddly it was.” He tried to keep the ice in his voice to a minimum, but his eye was painful and he loved this sweater goddammit. He raised an eyebrow in question at him and the bastard had the gull to smirk and raise one of his own.

“I don’t know about you, mate, but I for sure know that game was rigged. I reckon I am stronger than a “whimp”, don’t you think so?” and the asshole flexed his biceps at him while waggling his eyebrows. That was an impressive bicep, but Raleigh was also on the fit side so he kept his comment for himself, but chose to roll his eyes at him. “Besides, that was a Striker Eureka plushie. I’ve been trying to win it almost since that bloody movie came out.” Yes, Raleigh knew what that plushie was, he saw the Pacific Rim movie too, but he leaned more towards Gipsy Danger. Her coloring and weapons seemed cooler. She has a sword for fuck’s sake. Nothing is cooler than a giant robot (jaeger, whatever) with a sword. Raleigh chose to roll his eyes and gave in to the impulse of cuffing the big bastard over his head. He ignored the indignant sound the guy made and then moved his hand to pet the cute bulldog that sat obediently between them all this time.

His night started pretty tame in his opinion, David picked him up from his and Yancy’s apartment, drove them to the park and paid for their tickets. They went to some rides, nothing too extreme because neither of them wanted to puke on a first date and then strolled hand in hand to the game booths and food stalls. They shared funnel cake and made small talk as they watched people playing games to win prizes.

The calm was shattered when a wiggling bulldog was thrust into his arms by a massive and angry, but polite aussie. “Sorry mate, could you look after Max for a bit while I do something? Thanks.” He didn’t even wait for Raleigh to reply, just turned around and decked a vendor. From there chaos ensued. Max kept barking and people started shouting and Raleigh could only watch as this crazy man was thrown back but got up again, not backing up from the fight, all the while shouting at the vendor that he was a cheat and that he deserved his prize plushie. Then Raleigh’s brother instincts kicked in and he tried to break up the fight (he broke many fight between Jasmine and Yancy or Yancy and some dude from a bar that annoyed him).

He secured the dog with one arm and tried to pull the stranger from the fight. “Dude, dude, you’re going to get yourself thrown in jail. Knock it-” but before he could finish his sentence a stray swing from the vendor caught him in the face and he was momentarily blinded by pain. The stranger turned to him with wide concerned eyes before Raleigh started staggering back and falling. He tried to catch Raleigh and grabbed his sweater but with a rip, his fingers went through the well-worn material and mate a fist-sized hole in it before they both tumbled to the ground, Max still in his grip.

“Jesus, mate, I’m sorry. I just wanted my bloody prize. Are you alright?” Both owner and dog stood over him, Max licking his face. But Raleigh didn’t have time to answer to even cuss him out for his stupidity because the shouts alerted security and both of them were hauled to their feet and to an office to get their pictures taken so their ban could be official. Worst of all, in the scuffle David up and got away, leaving Raleigh alone with the stranger, his dog and no ride. 

As he went through the events of the night a thought struck him. “Why are you still here? You were there alone and said that you came here often to win the prize so I assume you leave nearby.” Raleigh looked at the stranger as he went beet red (even his freckles got darker, cute) and avoided looking directly at Raleigh as he spoke.

“Since I ruined your date I taught we might as well keep you company until your ride arrives.” He still wouldn’t look Raleigh in the eye and he kept petting his dog in an awkward silence. Where was the guy who flexed at him just a moment ago?  
Raleigh huffed a laugh and then stuck his hand out and introduced himself. “Raleigh Becket.” The man was still blushing as he shook Raleigh’s hand. Max snuffled at their clasped hands and decided maybe he wanted to introduce himself too since he started licking their hands and then looked between them with a proud doggy smile. 

“I’m Chuck.” the stranger says and pulls Max from where he still slobbered on their hands. Now Chuck was looking at him almost shyly from under his long lashes and Raleigh was suddenly struck just how handsome this asshole was. Damn, he even was his type. So the decision was made before Raleigh spotted Yancy’s car entering the parking lot. He took out his phone, unlocked it and passed it to Chuck.

“Well, Chuck, since you ruined my date as you put it, I think you owe me a new one, so please put your number in so I can contact you with the address and date.” Chuck’s jaw dropped and Raleigh could only smirk his “panty dropping smile” as Mako called it. And he could see the effect it had on Chuck since he fumbled a little and typed and re-typed his number before nodding and returning the phone to Raleigh, still silent and wide eyes with that adorable blush on his cheeks. 

Raleigh got up to head to the car and put just a little more swagger in his walk to make his hips sway. Before getting in he turned and waved at a still stunned Chuck. Yancy watched him with amusement, knowing his brother’s brand of flirting. When the door closed he could almost feel Yancy’s eyes on him as he saved Chuck’s number under Striker with a dog emoji beside it.  
“Come on, Raleigh, tell me how it happened. Weren’t you supposed to be on a date?” Yancy lost his patience and lightly punched him in the arm. Raleigh just smirked at him.

“I was, but he decided he wasn’t up to my intensity and made a break for it. Good thing I secured another date from the guy that landed on me while fighting.” Raleigh waggled his eyebrows at his brother as he laughed and shook his head fondly.  
“Only you could get into a fight and discover you partner is someone you want to date.” Raleigh could only shrug and smile at him before sending Mako a text telling her to call him because he had and adventure to tell. Raleigh didn’t envision his Saturday night ending like this, but he had no complains.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story and always this is un-bethaed, since I'm a loner and write at odd hours, if there are any mistakes, I'm sorry, English isn't my first language. If you want to chat, you'll find me on tumblr at valyurse (I survived the purge). Cheers!


End file.
